


Behind Closed Doors

by Radelski



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Accidental Plot, Guilt, How Do I Tag, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radelski/pseuds/Radelski
Summary: Lucifer attempts to broaden his relationship with Diavolo, but he can’t help but shake the feeling of guilt for giving into desires he didn’t know he had.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever finished fanfic. I tried to write smut but kind of chickened out. So my writing isn’t the best it could be, but I’m going to keep practicing.

Everyone had a different idea of what Heaven meant to them. The humans below saw it as salvation for their good deeds while alive and that is quite understandable. For beings who are stuck between two worlds they sure are making the most of it. Trying to figure out what humans saw in Heaven was entertaining on occasion. 

To Simeon, Heaven was home. Heaven was where he devoted his entire being too. 

The angel had just finished his duties assigned to him by Michael and was taking a stroll through the garden to pass the time. Flowers glowed like ethereal entities and dark shadows were practically non-existent. Their aroma lifted Simeon’s mood a little. Being one of the right-hands of Michael can be exhausting at times, but it’s nothing with a little sunbathing in the garden. Heat cascaded over him in rolls of waves which soothed the soreness in his limbs.

“Simeon!” Just as the angel was about to lower himself onto a white, embroidered bench, he turned towards the voice and saw Luke running towards him. Luke had recently been born and Simeon was assigned as his mentor for the time being. He was only 200 years old after all.

“Simeon, do you know where Lucifer is?” The young angel looked up at him with a bashful face and blue eyes full of a child’s curiosity. 

It took all of Simeon’s willpower to not coo at how adorable he was. 

He knew that Luke wasn’t very fond of being treated like a child, which others have more than often done. The least he could do was honor that one wish. Simeon quickly composed himself and said, “Sorry Luke. I haven’t seen him around.”

“But he is always with you.” Luke was getting frustrated. It was then that Simeon noticed something hiding behind the young angel’s back. It seemed to be some sort of book. Simeon chuckled inwardly at the obvious display of affection. Absolutely adorable.

“Oh. You wanted to give a gift to Lucifer?”

“What? N-no. It’s not a gift. I mean, it kind of is but not really.”

“I’m sure he would be very grateful to receive it. Did you check to see if he was with his brother’s?”

“I did. They don’t know where he went either.”

“That is very strange. But I wouldn’t worry about it. I’m sure he’s just busy. Lucifer is a high level angel after all.” The truth, Simeon knew exactly where Lucifer was. He doesn’t particularly know a specific location, but enough where if he were to ever release the information that it would cause a war. It was hard keeping such a secret to himself, but Lucifer was his best friend. They supported each other for thousands of years and knowing his secret wasn’t going to stop what they had. It’s the least he could do. 

——————————-

“Diavolo, you sure do know how to pick them.” 

“I do my best. If I want to help bring peace to the three worlds, knowing everyone’s customs is a step in the right direction. That way we don’t make any rash conclusions about each other.” 

“Hm. Makes sense. It’s true that having at least a little bit of knowledge decreases the wariness of that certain topic.”

“Indeed. I’ve came up to Earth a couple times myself to do some research. It’s how I found this wonderful establishment.” 

The unusual pairing stood in front of a large, wooden building. It’s mahogany exterior looked smooth as porcelain. The intricate carvings wove down from the mantle through the pillars standing guard in front of the double doors. The moon peeked from behind the roof creating a sharp shadow that covered the street below. It’s beauty made Lucifer’s eyes widen slightly at the sight. 

“For humans to have made something so detailed...it’s unusual.” Lucifer glided his thin fingers along the banister as he followed Diavolo up the large stairway. There were barely any signs of dents or chipped grooves. The wood was of high quality and unfamiliar. The conclusion Lucifer came to was that it was most likely imported. Nonetheless, the morning star had to admit that it wasn’t a bad choice. 

As they reached the top of the steps, an elderly man in a poor replica of a butler revealed the interior of the hotel to the pair. 

The inside was just as gaudy as expected of human taste. Lucifer glanced over to the Diavolo but the Demon Prince seemed none the wiser and proceeded to head towards the reception with an unknowing smile. 

Lucifer could feel his hands fidgeting with nervousness that it took great control to not play with the hem of his waist coat. 

Amber eyes darted back and forth around the building. It was rare to meet another member of Michael’s Council without consulting a meeting, but Lucifer couldn't get rid of the apprehension he felt. Fraternizing with a demon, the Demon Prince no less, is punishable by something so unfathomable Lucifer felt he sinned just my allowing the thought. 

Diavolo’s chipper voice broke through his thoughts which the angel was grateful for. 

Once he gathered himself again, he noticed that they were no longer in the reception area and instead found themselves in a blood red room. A King size bed stood majestically in the center. The surface was covered in heart shaped velvet pillows and satin sheets. It strewn in waves over the sides and pooling together on the ground.

If Lucifer didn't notice the severe lack of magic he wouldn't have thought he ended up in the Devil’s Lovenest.

“It seems humans are far more perceptive than they let on.” Diavolo chuckled as he opened up a wooden drawer to emerge with a generous bottle of lube in one hand.

A blush spreaded across Lucifer’s cheeks.

Diavolo smiled warmly as he collapsed against the mattress. His thighs spread wide and inviting. He leaned backwards onto his elbows, accentuating the muscles underneath the red dress shirt. 

“Start whenever you’re ready.” 

The Morning Star looked down in shame, but proceeded to slowly remove each article of clothing. Nimble fingers tugged at the strings of the Victorian garment till it loosened enough to fall onto the floor. He soon made his way towards the black buttons of his waistcoat and tugged them till they all popped open with ease. When he got to his own shirt, Lucifer took extra time in lowering them sensually around his shoulders. As he turned towards the Prince, he already looked ready to come any second from the fidgeting he was doing on the bed. And the growing stain against the tan slacks.

Lucifer got down onto his hands and knees and crawled until he was between Diavolo’s legs. 

Lucifer clamped his teeth around the zipper while simultaneously massaging the muscled thighs beneath his fingers. Once lowered, he was met with a face full of cock. 

No matter how many times they’ve done this, he was always surprised at the sheer size of it. 

“Lucifer. Please don’t stare so intently.”

“Why not? Do you not wish to be served, My Lord?”

“I do. But it’s just-Ah!” Diavolo threw his head back and released a loud moan when he felt his dick ram against the back of Lucifer’s throat. 

Where did he learn that from?

Hands tightened around his legs to prevent them from jerking as he felt the hot mouth around his cock bounce up and down. 

Diavolo clenched his eyes shut and covered his face with his elbows. If he even dared to glance he would’ve come immediately. 

“Lu-Lucifer...a-ah! You d-don’t have t-to this!” Diavolo let out in a staggered breath. The most obscene slurping noises invaded his ears at every plunge. God, his Star is going to ruin him. 

Diavolo forced himself to plant his large palms against black hair in order to stop Lucifer from completely undoing him. 

Lucifer slowed down before stopping at the tip. 

Diavolo cracked open one eye to see pink, used lips moving back and forth smearing pre-cum across the tip. Hot breath landed like a feathered touch as Lucifer sucked back down to the head. His cheeks hollowed in with every suck until his lips left with a pop. 

None of them said a word. 

All that could be heard was the sound of uneven breathing. 

But then the Morning Star let out a yelp as he was hauled up from his knees and directly onto the Demon Prince’s lap. His legs were spread wide and straddled the muscular thighs. 

Large hands stroked his back til they were shoved down his pants to knead at his bare ass. Lucifer moaned and arched his back till they were touching chest to chest. 

“How can you look so gorgeous?” Diavolo whispered; nibbling along the side of Lucifer’s jaw. His thick fingers leaving feathered touches over the plucked entrance. 

“Mm d-don’t tease.” Lucifer panted, occupying himself with flicking the dark nubs of his lover. A harsh tug made Diavolo gasp against his ear, tingling the inside with his hot breath. 

“I could say the same as well. Let me take care of you.”

“Mhm.” Lucifer mumbled into the crook of Diavolo’s neck. A thick finger breached his entrance, circling inside the ring of muscle. 

The angel always found this part slightly unpleasant. The stiffness of his bottom always brought him back out of his trance into a state of guilty contemplation. A creation of God like himself wasn’t meant to experience carnal desire. Oh how he’s fallen.

He gasped loudly. 

Taken off guard from the scrape against his prostate. The Prince’s fingers continued their ministration as he mewled; pressing his ass back to get further pressure on his spot. 

By the time he dozed off, he lost track of the amount of fingers that were inside him. As soon as they withdrew, the lack of fullness felt unusual. Lucifer grew frustrated at the emptiness and proceeded to try to penetrate himself on Diavolo’s dick out of impatience.

“Wait! Please slow down Lucifer. You don’t have to rush,” pleaded Diavolo as he tried to get a good grip of pale hips to prevent them from plunging down. 

His resistance was met with a pout and a small huff. 

But he made no further attempts. 

Diavolo watched the bed spring up when the angel got up and proceeded to start putting back on his clothes. 

“Lucifer, what’s wrong? Did I do something to upset you?”

The morning star paused. Their hands froze while putting back on their belt. 

“No. You didn’t do anything.” His voice tense and refusing to turn. “It’s just something I have to deal with on my own.”

“Of course. Do whatever you need to do. But I’m here whenever you’re ready.” Lucifer refused to look at his lover when broad arms wrapped around him from behind in a reluctant hug. 

“I’ll remember.” He ducked under the limbs encircling him. With a palm raised and an inaudible incantation muttered under his breath, the angel disappeared in a flutter of glowing white feathers. They tapped the ground one by one all around Diavolo’s feet. 

He knelt down and picked up the one closest to his left foot, bringing it close to face to the point each ridge and bristle were visible.

Beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
